


Воспоминания

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany and Russia are mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: Польша пришел, чтобы подумать о прошлом, настоящем и будущем. О чем он думает?





	Воспоминания

"Зачем я вообще здесь?", спросил себя Феликс Лукащевич, также известный как «Польша», стоя у входа в Освенцим. Он был одет в черную одежду, а именно в пару брюк, рубашку и свитер, на ногах сапоги, шею обвивал любимый красный шарф. Он пришел один, чтобы спокойно поразмышлять о своем прошлом.

Было холодно и спокойно, ветер шевелил светлые волосы Феликса. Но холодная погода была ничем по сравнению с дрожью, которая обрушилась на Феликса. У Феликса был мрачный вид и взгляд. Он был таким с конца Второй мировой войны. Это ужасное место, в котором он провел некоторое время, всегда напоминало ему о заключенных, с которыми ему приходилось работать и бороться за свое выживание. Место, где люди были убиты без причины. Он не мог перестать вспоминать лица тех людей, из безнадежные взгляды.

Он любил тишину, но не в этот раз. Феликс прикоснулся к своему красному шарфу, который был обернут вокруг шеи. Этот шарф однажды подарила ему пожилая женщина, когда он был в гетто. Это всегда напоминало Феликсу о доброте этой женщины. Это был самый ценный предмет его одежды. Вот почему этот шарф был так дорог ему. Никогда бы он ни за что не обменял и не продал этот шарф. Феликс поднял левый рукав и уставился на свой номер, который ему дали в Освенциме. Эти цифры еще больше напомнила ему о концентрационных лагерях. Но он все равно решил сохранить номер. Хотя это постоянно напоминало ему о Германии и фашистах. И Россия постоянно напоминал ему о Катынском расстреле. Это ранило Феликса, но он был слишком горд, чтобы показать это.

У Феликса была любимая песня, а именно "You can`take me" из «Спирит: Душа прерий» на польском языке. Песня давала ему мужество и силу, когда он слушал ее.

Когда Феликс вспоминал Вторую мировую войну, на ум часто приходила страшная улыбка России и холодный взгляд Германии. Простит ли он их, он не знал. Может, простит, но никогда не забудет. Его многочисленны, но все еще глубокие шрамы, вероятно, никогда не заживут. В то время Феликс был слишком наивным и эгоистичным, но это больше не повторится. Но было одно, что он знал наверняка. Всё изменилось! Розовый больше не был его цветом! Он ненавидел этот цвет! Он был мужчиной! Он будет думать о других, а не только о себе! Он изменился! Он был сильным, потому что он Феникс среди стран! Феникс, возродившийся из пепла! Феникс никогда не умрет! 

Он должен был думать о будущем и двигаться вперед! Феликс ещё раз посмотрел на надпись "Arbeit macht frei" и пошел домой. 

Заявление: Я не владею персонажами.

A/N: Я считаю, что эта песня больше всего подходит Польше.

Пожалуйста, прочитайте и просмотрите.


End file.
